


Track Clothes

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei looks good in his track clothes and Rin finds it hard to resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track Clothes

While Rin had known that Rei had been on the track and field team before he’d begun swimming, he’d never seen Rei in his track clothes before and he’d never really given it much thought either. And it was kind of strange to think that there wasn’t something that Rin was more experienced than Rei in - he was used to playing senpai and coaching Rei through the basics of the swimming strokes and watching him progress from the bottom step.

But when Rei had agreed to compete on the field as a favour to his previous team captain during their sports day, Nagisa had insisted on everyone coming to watch and support him because - in his words - Rei-chan looked amazing when he did the pole vault. So the Samezuka squad had turned up and that was how Rin had ended up standing at the edge of the field mesmerised by the sight of Rei launching himself up and over the beam, looking for a moment as if he was flying before falling gracefully onto the cushioned landing. When he rolled off onto the ground once again, looking to the judges to see his score, his hair was dishevelled and windswept and his tight top had ridden up ever so slightly and twisted around his torso in a way that made it cling even more.

Rin didn’t know why he was getting so hot and bothered at the sight, given that he frequently saw Rei in much less - the sight of him in tiny Speedos that left nothing to the imagination came instantly to mind - but Rei looked really fucking good in his track clothes. Cool even. And the look was doing something funny to his mind. And inside his trousers. It certainly didn’t help when Rei came over to chat with them halfway through during a break in events, casually taking off his sport-sunglasses to wipe at the sweat on his forehead that was making his hair curl.

So when all the events were over and Rei was heading back to change, Rin couldn’t help but meet him halfway, pulling him into the bushes and behind a tree with his fingers hooked into the back of his top. Rei yelped and flailed until he saw that it was just Rin, but startled again when Rin pushed back against the tree and cupped his face for a kiss, open mouthed and deep, killing whatever comment he had on his lips. When they pulled apart, Rei seemed dazed for a moment before he gathers himself.

“I’m all sweaty, I need a shower.”

“I don’t care.” Rin licked the line of Rei’s neck, salty from his sweat, and nuzzled it, smelling the musk of his exertion.

“Mmh. We’re outside - anyone could walk by.” It sounded like a token protest, given that Rei’s hand had come up to cup the back of Rin’s head, enjoying what he was doing at his neck.

“Still don’t care.” He slid his hand up Rei’s shirt this time to tweak at his nipple and Rei choked back a moan, feeling far too conscious of being heard. He heard Rei’s head fell back against the bark with a soft thunk as pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to keep from making any more noise as Rin worked up a nice red hickey over his collarbone, his free handing disappearing down those little shorts to play with the rising hardness within. “You look so good in these, Rei. And I’ve been watching you all fucking day.”


End file.
